


Iceposito

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Castle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esposito doesn't live up to his nickname much to everyone else's amusement. NOT SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iceposito

"You can't be Iceposito and not know how to ice stake?" Ryan smirked and very smoothly skated backwards while Castle and Beckett whizzed by.

Esposito's glare just made Ryan chuckle as grabbed the wall as his foot slid out from underneath him, terror written all over his face.

"Come on man, you can chase down killers, scare the hell out of them in an interrogation room, you going to let a little bit of ice stop you?" Ryan was enjoying himself.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Esposito threatened and could not quite control his finch when Castle slid to a stop besides Ryan, showering them both with ice.

If there was one thing Esposito hated it was not being able to do something and an overgrown ice cube would not thwart him.

"We'll catch you," Castle said helpfully but their grins told Esposito quite clearly he was enjoying this as much as his so-called "partner" was.

"You'd better", he said and pushed off from the wall and went sailing across the ice, crashed into both Ryan and Castle and they all ended up in a heap on the ice.

They all moved very fast at Beckett's questioning voice "Is there something you boys need to tell me!"


End file.
